


Before We Wake Up

by Threeley



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threeley/pseuds/Threeley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanging out in dream bubbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before We Wake Up

He's so quiet that she can hear his heartbeat – at least she can when she's lying against his chest like this. He's a little sweaty from the body heat and too many covers, and his hair sticks up every which way. But that doesn't really matter.

His lips curl slightly upward and his knees lock with hers. He must be dreaming about something beautiful, she thinks. She smiles. Her dreams were pretty beautiful, too.

Soon they'll have to wake up for real, and then they'll be thousands of miles away from each other again. Might as well make the most of things as they are at the moment. They'll deal with everything the world throws at them again when they wake up.

They still have a while until that happens, though.

His eyes open halfway and he bumps his forehead to hers. "Mmm… morning." He sounds tired, but mostly happy.

"Good morning." That kiss right there is her way of saying _Thank God you're still here_. She just doesn't want to say it out loud. Some things just aren't said upon waking up.

He knows what she means anyways. "Looks like it'll be a beautiful day." He hasn't even looked out the window yet. He's so obvious.

"Yeah, it does." She tries to comb his hair back into place with her long, slender fingers. "Have any good dreams?"

He blinks slowly as a strange smile passes over his face. He closes his eyes and rests his head on hers. "So many."

She doesn't think it's necessary to translate what his kiss right there meant. Again, he's so obvious.


End file.
